


Bring The Captain to His Knees

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Teasing, ianto being confident and also a little shit, jack being speechless, suggestive but no sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Ianto's decided to fight the captain with his own trick, and he's winning.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Bring The Captain to His Knees

**Author's Note:**

> i fully intend to do a second part to this with ianto doing exactly as promised, if anyone actually wants that
> 
> also i love ianto thanks

It’d started early in the morning – The teasing tone, the flirty comments, the sneaky glances at each other from across the Hub. It was all just a little joke between Ianto and Jack, nothing too out of the ordinary – Although Jack had been a little caught off guard when his usual flirty greeting had been met with an equally flirt response that morning. Not that Jack would complain, of course. The cute Welshman willing to fight back against his flirting in a way that really matched, if not outdid his own, it just gave Jack more to think about.

Ianto came up to Jack’s office, opening the door without knocking. He never needed to knock anyway. He brought over Jack’s coffee and placed it on the desk before taking in the sight of the papers scattered everywhere.

“Sometimes I really wonder how one man can make so much mess,” Ianto said with a roll of his eyes as he shifted some of the papers around into more organised piles.

Jack grinned and leaned back on his chair, watching Ianto move. “If you stick around, I might have another mess for you to clean up.”

Ianto’s lips curled into the slightest smirk and he looked up at Jack. “Now, sir, that’s harassment.”

“Harassment?” Jack placed a hand over his chest in mock offence. “I would never.”

“Whatever you say,” Ianto said as he stood up straight again, moving to instead pick up a jacket that had fallen off the rack.

“Oh, fight me, Ianto,” Jack joked.

“Keep saying things like that and I’ll start assuming you want me to pin you against something, _sir_ ,” Ianto shot back, the title rolling off his tongue in just the right way. He heard Jack splutter and turned to see that Jack’s hand was partially covering his mouth, his cheeks slightly darker than they had been before. Ianto smirked properly this time. Good.

“Something wrong, sir?” He asked with fake innocence, walking back towards the desk. He placed his hands on the solid wood, leaning over a little. “Are you imagining it? Me pinning you against something? The wall, maybe. Or the desk. Although that’d make an awful mess of all the paper I just cleaned up, don’t you think?”

Jack opened his mouth to speak but found the words catch and disappear before he could get them out. Ianto walked around the desk and stood over Jack. He lightly traced a finger along the captain’s jawline and licked his lips as his eyes scanned Jack’s face. “Just think of what I could do to you… Can you imagine? Me, bringing our captain to his knees…”

Ianto’s lips ghosted over Jack’s ear, hot breath tickling his neck. He shuddered and let out a quiet noise. Ianto pulled away and checked his watch.

“Well look at that, time to get back to work,” Ianto smiled and turned away, heading towards the door. As he reached for the handle he looked back at the flustered captain.

“I hope to see you back here later,” Ianto turned the handle. “I’m sure I can bring some of those images into reality.”


End file.
